


The mothers of Mara Danvers

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Sanvers being the amazing mothers they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Mara danvers. In honor of Mother's day, Alex and Maggie spend the day with their daughter, embracing their past and future together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers&Mara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer&Mara Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Secret Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge





	The mothers of Mara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! For Mother's day, I decided to dive back into my With you from dusk till dawn world (fic), know that for those of you that haven't read it you don't need to. And for those of you who did, know this is bittersweet and you might want to look for clues. I also want to let you know that I have an update ready for that fic. I'm just waiting to have a bit more ready so I can start posting again regularly.
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day! I wrote this yesterday so be indulgent with me. I'd love to hear from you all. Drop kudos and comments. Enjoy!

The grass is warm under the blaring afternoon sun. Mara Danvers sits in front of her parent’s grave, grateful for the sunlight resting on her pale cheek, the weeping cherries tree thankfully not blocking the brightest star. She loves that tree, reminding her the color of her mom’s hair, of her own hair. 

Looking back over her shoulder, Mara waves at her moms, Alex and Maggie smiling back reassuringly as they sit together on a bench nearby, fingers entangled. Mara’s gray eyes shift back to the light orange tombstone, her fingertips tracing the letters. 

_A devoted mother, a sparkling soul, she lives on in her daughter and friends’ heart._

‘’Happy Mother's Day, mom.’’ Mara says, throat tight despite her smile. 

Mara takes a deep breath, not able to stop the tears as she looks down in shame, her other hand reaching to her father’s headstone. 

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ the eleven-year-old girl whispers, sniffling loudly. 

She feels the fire in her hands and Mara puts them on the grass, leaving a small handprint, burned grass filling her nose. Her moms had given her permission to do so every year, paying homage to her biological mom’s infernian origin. 

‘’I’m sorry you're not here, you too dad, so I can't tell you in person. See, I have much better control on my powers now.’’ Mara says, shrugging as she wipes her tears and snot with the sleeve of her jeans jacket. ‘’I wished I did sooner. You’d still be here.’’ 

She murmurs the last part, hugging herself. The burden was too heavy to carry sometimes. Keeping the truth a secret from her peers at school is hard when none of them had to go through what she did. When she was 6 year old, Mara accidentally set her parents’ apartment on fire in the middle of the night while she was dreaming. The firemen had gotten her out, but her dad had died, his body completely burned and her mom from the smoke inhalation. 

There are days that Mara manages to not think about it. It was easier when she was younger, but days like today bring her back to that blurry night. She doesn’t remember much except flashes of the firetrucks, ambulances and cops’ lights. After waiting in the cold air that she barely felt, Alex and Maggie’s faces were the first things she focused on. 

‘’Did you give her your card, babygirl?’’ her mom asks, walking toward her and pushing her auburn hair behind her ear. 

Mara looks up to the sun, happy that her moms decided to join her. Letting herself fall back against her mama’s chest as she feels her sit behind her, she inhales her familiar and comforting parfum. 

‘’I didn’t.’’ Mara answers, fumbling inside her jacket to retrieve the yellow card with a drawing of her mom as she best remembered her. 

Bright jaw length pink hair and blue eyes, working in her shop. Her mom was a blacksmith, her father had said, and an artist. 

‘’Here. I made this for you at school Friday.’’ Mara says, smiling ‘’I hope you can see that moms are treating me right. It was their idea to come see you. They’re the best moms in the universe. I hope that doesn’t hurt your feelings...’’ 

Mara struggles to swallow, wishing she could remember more of her biological mother. Would she be relieved that her daughter found a home or would she feel replaced? Would she hate Mara for what she did or would she understand that it was an accident? 

Feeling her mama squeezes her arm and her mom sitting down by her side to stroke your hair, Mara can’t help but feel guilty at the love she can feel _for_ and _from them._

‘’I didn’t know your mom well, Mara, but I know for sure that all she wants is for you to be happy and to be loved.’’ her mom reassures her, pushing her long pink hair over her shoulder. Alex turns back toward the headstone with her hand on Aurora’s name. “She is loved, Ms. Ellis, so much. And our whole family has her back.’’ 

Mara smiles through her tears, not complaining about being stuck between her moms’ tight embrace. They weren’t the only one in the National City cemetery, but she couldn’t care less. Apparently, she isn’t the only one visiting a dead mother, she thinks as she notices a tall man wearing a baseball cap looking over at her before kneeling down with a white anemones' flower in hand. She frowns, recognizing the flower from Maggie’s botanical book, but she is brought back to the present when her mama starts speaking to her biological mother. 

‘’We won’t let anything happen to her and we promise to always celebrate who she is and where she comes from. You and your bloodline won’t be forgotten.’’ her mama adds, dropping a kiss on Mara’s forehead. 

Mara lifts her head to smile up at both of her moms, the crushing feeling she felt earlier dissipating as she basks in their love. 

‘’Told you they were the best.’’ Mara says, chuckling shortly ‘’Let me tell you why.’’ 

**_A couple of months ago_ **

_Alex opens the door to her daughter's room, smiling at Mara sitting on her bed, pressing a towel to her head. Putting the pile of clean clothes on Mara’s dresser,_ _Alex_ _quietly ask the pink haired girl if she needed help. Mara accept shyly, giving her the Wonder Woman hairbrush._

_Sitting on the creaking bed behind_ _Mara_ _,_ _Alex_ _smiles knowing this after shower care is usually reserved to Maggie. Her wife is a pro for dealing with long hair but sometimes ask_ _Alex_ _to undo hers because she says it feels nice to have someone else do it. Alex loves Maggie’s hair and loves even more she trust her with them._

_“Mom, I have a question.” Mara states slowly._

_Alex frowns at the nervous tone in her voice. She starts brushing the long, wet hair in front of her, recalling herself to be careful with knots._

_“What is it,_ _baby girl?” Alex asks._

_“Do you think I could dye my hair?”_

_Alex stops her movement_ _mid-air_ _, her eyes falling on her daughter's gorgeous and unique hair. She now understands why her mother had strictly said no when she asked as a teenager. Alex had done it anyway, dyeing her hair black during her punk phase. Then had to let it grow back her natural color during the whole summer._

_“Why would you want to dye your hair,_ _Mara_ _?”_ _Alex_ _questions softly, not wanting her girl to close off._

_“There’s this girl at school. She keeps saying how weird and how alien I look with my pink hair.” Mara tells her, hurt lacing her words._

_Alex takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to have Maggie investigate this girl’s name so she could pay her a visit. She confronted a bully before she can do it again for her precious daughter. She forces herself to calm down, focusing on the more pressing matter._

_“And what about? What do you think of your hair?”_ _Alex_ _adds softly, brushing a big knot away._

_Mara shrugs, looking down at her hands. Alex refrains to sigh, her heart breaking at the hunched shoulders. Sliding softly her fingers beneath Mara’s jaw, Alex turns her small face toward her. Her gray misty eyes_ _look_ _up to her, wishing for her to fix the situation._

_“You know what I think? I think they’re really cool.” Alex says, making sure to relax her voice as she picks two large strands of_ _Mara’s_ _hair “And here, if you put your hair like this, you now have a pink mustache! How cool is that?”_

_Mara leans back, laughing and swatting_ _Alex’s hands away._

_“_ _Don't_ _knock it_ _till_ _you tried it,_ _babygirl_ _!” Alex keeps going, messing and laughing with her._

_“Mom, stop!” Mara whines, still chuckling._

_Alex sobers up and_ _boops_ _Mara’s freckled nose._

_“Listen to me. You have the most beautiful hair in the world. Even Aunt Kara is jealous. And they’re so unique, they’re so you. Do you like your hair?” Alex repeats her question._

_“I do.” Mara shrugs, trying hard to not cry “I love how mama style them. I love that they remind me of my mom Aurora. They look like a sunset.”_

_Alex smiles and nods, pushing Mara’s hair back and hugging her._

_“There. That is all that matters. Tomorrow mama can braid them like the fierce girl you are and if that girl_ _tries_ _to make fun of you? Well, first you tell your teacher and then tell me who she is, but_ _don't_ _be afraid to tell her how you feel.”_

_“Okay mom. I might do that.” Mara smiles brightly “and I think I’ll be able to do it with Scott by my side.”_

_Alex smiles slowly, having noticed that Mara mentioned this boy_ _Scott_ _at lot lately._

_“Scott huh?”_

_Mara innocently nods at her, turning back around so Alex can finish her task._

_“He says my hair looks cool like a warrior princess.” Mara tells_ _Alex_ _with a toothy excited smile “H_ _e's_ _into_ _old supernatural movies and games so people make fun of him too. They even say_ _he's_ _a werewolf because he goes missing once a month and comes back_ _with the_ _flea.”_

_Alex lifts an eyebrow at that and snort. Kids never change apparently, she thinks._

_“Scott seems more interesting that the other kids.” Alex agrees kindly “Except for the flea part.”_

_Mara giggles_ _and turns around, taking Alex by surprise as she jumps in her arms hugging her._

_“Thank you, mommy.” Mara murmurs, her hands warm against Alex’s back._

_“I’ll always be there to listen to you, okay? I don’t ever want you to hesitate to come talk to me. I know it’s tough sometimes but mama and I just want you to be happy.” Alex says softly, kissing Mara’s temple “And I know it’s not realistic, you are bound to have bad days and it’s okay to have them, alright? But you_ _don't_ _need to go through them alone.”_

_Mara nods against her head and Alex pulls back to let the girl jumps under her Supergirl duvet. Alex smiles at the old NCPD shirt her daughter is wearing. A knock on the door make both girls turn toward the beautiful brunette in the threshold._

_“That’s where my shirt went.” Maggie notes “And I thought you were the culprit.” Maggie teases, dropping a kiss on Alex’s cheek._

_“Tsk, what a poor detective you must have been, wrongfully accusing me.” Alex jokes back, shrieking when her wife pokes her sides._

_“I found the shirt in mom’s drawer.” Mara chimes up with a proud smile._

_Alex gasp at the betrayal but Maggie’s laugh_ _makes_ _her forget all about it._

_“Alright, what did I miss?” Maggie asks as she tidy up Mara’s room out of habit._

_Alex rolls her eyes, not recalling how many times she told Maggie to let Mara do it._

_“Not much, except your daughter wanted to go bald, I think?” Alex tells her_ _nonchalantly_ _._

_Maggie turns towards with wide eyes as Mara exclaims that she did not._

_“But don’t worry, I dodge the bullet.” Alex reassures, ignoring Mara facepalming herself._

_Maggie chuckles, coming near them to kiss Mara’s forehead, dropping Mara’s dragon plush Billy Blue by her side. Their daughter always_ _pretends_ _to be too old for it but they both know she still reach out for him in the middle of the_ _night_ _._

_“Bald or not, you’ll always be my beautiful girl.” Maggie tells her sweetly, turning toward Alex, to glare at her playfully “But don’t you dare do something to your gorgeous hair.”_

_Mara smiles up at them, shaking her head at their antics but appreciating the love. Alex stands up, kissing her daughter’s head one last time while Maggie turns off the bedside lamp._

_“They’re perfect. Just like you.” Alex reminds her softly “Good night,_ _babygirl_ _.”_

Alex and Maggie remain quiet as Mara tells her biological mother about that night. The married couple lean against each other, enjoying the sun on their skin, happy that their daughter is now comfortable to chat openly with her mom. Alex starts playing with Maggie’s hair when Mara dives them into another memory. 

_The basketball bounces between Mara’s hands, trying to predict which way Maggie will sway but the Captain wouldn’t shut her mouth, distracting her daughter. Still, Mara laughs it off, dribbling and turning unto herself to move past Maggie to score._

_“And Mara Danvers scores again!” Maggie roars, echoing an invisible crowd._

_Mara rolls her eyes and laughs before grabbing the ball and giving it to her mom. Maggie catch it and jogs to the end of the driveway, dribbling the ball between her legs to show off. Mara tries to great length to knock the ball off but Maggie moves faster, causing the pink-haired girl to fall down._

_“Mara, are you okay?” Maggie hurries to her girl’s side._

_“I’m fine.” she grumbles, getting up and ignoring her mother’s hand._

_Maggie says nothing, noting the dark burned mark on the pavement. Mara walks toward the basketball but it starts to melt between her hands. She lets out a frustrated shout, throwing the now ball of fire into the fence._

_“Hey, Mara, calm down!” Maggie rushes toward her upset daughter “Take a deep breath.”_

_Maggie makes Mara sit on the pavement, hoping the cool pavement will relax her. Her daughter obeys her, her usual gray eyes turning into a flaming orange. Moving up to grab the fire extinguisher from the garage, Maggie runs to the basketball, putting the fire out._

_“Deep breaths, sweetie. Deep breaths” Coming back to her daughter, Maggie kneels in front of her. “What’s wrong, Mara?”_

_The distraught girl opens her eyes again, standing up and backing away from Maggie._

_“I just want to be normal!” she shouts in barely controlled anger._

_“Hey, you are normal.” Maggie calmly says, never wanting her daughter to speak ill of herself._

_“You know what I mean.” Mara retorts, rolling her eyes and raising her palms upwards._

_If Maggie squinted, she could see a pink and purple light surrounding her little girl, golden and orange streaks threading a protective barrier. Maggie hold in a gasp at the trace of ashes beneath Mara’s feet and she could swear they weren’t touching the ground anymore._

_Taking a careful step toward her daughter, Maggie reaches a hand in front of Mara. The girl recognizes the move and closes her eyes, taking deep and calculated breath._

_“I do get_ _it,_ _sweetie and I get why you feel that way but this is your normal.” Maggie states as Mara links their fingers together, her eyes still closed, concentrated. “Sending sparks of fire on the ceiling when you’re happy or accidentally burning stuff when you’re upset every once in a while. It happens, it’s okay. We’ll always work on it.” Maggie assures patiently, kneeling and putting her forehead against Mara’s, ignoring how warm it was “But I will never allow you to talk about yourself with shame.’’_

_Mara lets out a deep breath, looking down at her hands to tame the fire in them. Maggie reaches up to wipe the few tears gathering in the corner of her daughter’s gorgeous gray eyes, smiling proudly at her for gaining control._

_“I just want to play soccer like Benji or Alexis. Or even basketball like Mack even though he’s not really good at it.” Mara replies, looking into Maggie’s eyes, pleading and breaking her heart “I don’t want to be afraid of hurting people or setting the field on fire, I just want to play like the other kids.”_

_Maggie leans forward, taking Mara into her arms. She knows how hard it is for her to sit on the sidelines while she watches her cousins or her classmates play. It hurt her and Alex too and they want to let her play, but ultimately they couldn’t have the school and the other kids’ parents looking for reasons to fear Mara and turn her into a hate story in the news._

_It wasn’t fair to Mara because Benji and Alexis, Winn and Zola’s sons barely showed their mother’s particular traits minus their spiky pink ears. Zola’s origin planet was pacific and completely non-threatening. The boys didn’t any powers except being for being very in tune with other people’s feelings. But Maggie knows Zola and her beautiful glowing pink skin hasn’t always allowed her to lead a peaceful life._

_As for Mack, well the small bundle of joy isn’t aware yet of the world’s dark side. James and Lucy’s son will someday find out the meaning of unkindness and prejudice._

_Hopefully National City will remain safe with their current alien-friendly president._

_“I get it.” Maggie says carefully, making a mental note to ask advice from Kara “We can talk about this with your mom if you want to try the power dampening bracelets. I don’t like them because... yes, your powers come with responsibility because they can be dangerous. But to me, your fire is beautiful, Mara. You’re my little star.” Maggie tell her with truth and love._

_“You’re getting inconsistent, mama.” Mara pretends to frown with her lips at the corner of her mouth, a perfect mimic of Alex sometimes._

_“Inconsistent? When did you learn that word?” Maggie smiles as she relaxes slowly._

_“Today.” Mara affirms with a nod, putting her arms on her hips, looking far too cute with her too big Suns of Phoenix purple jersey._

_“You’ve been wanting to use it since then, huh?” Maggie replies, knowing how much Mara likes to try out words she learns them at school or in the books she read._

_“Yes.” Mara chuckles “And you’re being inconsistent. Tonight, I’m a star, last week I was your bird and the week before that a firecracker...”_

_“I’m not inconsistent!” Maggie laughs as she tickles Mara’s belly shortly until the pink-haired girl let out a flame out of her forefinger causing Maggie to stop and smile at her daughter “I’m telling you what you are to me and if that’s everything... well, what are we gonna do about it?”_

_Mara beams at her, her freckles on her nose and cheeks coming to life under the sunset. Maggie’s smile couldn’t get any bigger when Mara leans forward to hug her tightly, her little warm body making her happy. Maggie wishes she could still carry her daughter around like when she was seven. It was hard to not hover her, afraid of everything that could potentially hurt her daughter. But Mara is growing up and will forever be the smart, quiet and driven girl they welcomed in their family almost six years ago._

_“I love you, mama.” Mara murmurs in her hair._

_Ignoring the tears suddenly filling up her eyes, Maggie smiles and drops a kiss on Mara’s pale shoulder._

_“I love you too, sweetie, more than anything.” Maggie promises as Mara pull back, her pink hair now full of static because of their shirts rubbing together._

_The mother and daughter laugh as Mara turn around so Maggie can gather her long hair into a high ponytail._

_“More than mom?” Mara asks with a smile in her voice._

_Maggie hums, pretending to think about it. It’s a regular game their girl always played with her and Alex._

_“You guys are pretty close.” Maggie winks at Mara once she turns around before leaning into her ear “But I got a soft spot for you.”_

_Mara giggles and Maggie stands up, groaning from kneeling for so long._

_“Come on, let’s get back inside, Mar. Go pick a movie before your mom does and you end up having nightmares again.”_

“Rude, my movies choices are impeccable.” Alex says, pretending to glare at her wife, causing her to laugh. 

“Al, Mara had to sleep with us for a week after she watched Harry Potter and the goblet of fire.” Maggie recalls her. 

“She liked dragons, didn’t you, babygirl?” Alex replies, trying to get back up but the girl giggles and pretends to shudder as she explains to her biological mother how scary Voldemort’s return had been. 

Alex pretends to feel betrayed, but her hand finds Maggie’s on the grass as they smile at each other while Mara keeps babbling to the next Harry Potter movie/book. 

“I can’t believe you told her you had a soft spot for her.” Alex bites the inside of her cheek to hold in her laughter “You told me the same thing, Mrs. Danvers. Who did you lie to?” 

Maggie chuckles as she shakes her head, leaning forward to kiss Alex’s expecting lips. Nearly a decade together and she’ll never get tired of kissing this woman. 

“Hmm, you’re both stubborn and are a mess in the kitchen.” Maggie muses playfully, pecking her wife’s lips tenderly “I guess I love both of your mess equally.” 

Alex’s smile could light the blue sky all by itself as they share another soft kiss. They are interrupted but their daughter's shriek. 

“See what I have to deal with, mom? Disgusting, right?” Mara jokes to Aurora, looking back at her moms with happiness in her eyes. “I hope you’re okay that I planned a little something for them, too. I love them, mom and I love you too.” Mara says, putting her hand on her mouth before dropping the imaginary kiss on her mother’s headstone. 

Alex and Maggie stand up, stepping back to give their daughter a moment alone as they both wipe their tears. It is completely bittersweet and it feels utterly selfish, but the Danvers can’t help but silently thank Aurora Ellis for putting Mara in this world and in their lives. 

“You’re ready to go, kiddo?” Alex asks softly when she sees Mara stands up. 

The brave girl nods and walks towards them, carefully watching where she steps. They all join the main pathway leading to their car. 

As soon as they get home, Mara orders them to stay put in the dining room. The married couple are curious but decide to trust their daughter. They sit closely, Maggie picking Alex’s legs up to rest them on her own knees. She drifts her hands toward her wife’s tired feet when Mara comes back to them with their unbreakable tableware. 

“Nuh-uh, no massages on stinking feet. I’ll be serving dinner in less than half an hour.” Mara declares almost professionally with a towel on her arm. 

Maggie holds her laugh in for now as she meets Alex’s amused eyes. 

“And what are we supposed to do with our time, babygirl?” Alex asks with a grin. 

“Do what you always do. Be cute, kiss each other and oh, hold on.” Mara rambles before running out of the room and coming back with two apple juice boxes. “Interdiction to enter the kitchen from this moment. I’ll be back.” she declares before going to their open living room to start a fire in the fireplace with her powers. 

Maggie and Alex watch her go with twin smiles. They put their straws in their juice box and pretend to toast each other. 

“Happy Mother’s day, Danvers.” Maggie says sweetly, leaning in to kiss Alex’s shoulder and collarbone through her soft shirt “I won’t do a mushy speech but I’ll say this; you’re doing such an amazing job with our beautiful daughter. I love you even more for it every day.” 

Alex shakes her head as Maggie tips hers, gracing her with her smile and dimples. Alex leans in to kiss her, lingering until they hear the familiar thud of a ceramic pan being dropped in the oven. 

“Happy Mother’s Day to you too, Mags.” she replies against her lips “Mara adore you and I’m so proud of you, baby. For the woman and the mother you are. You’re so caring, always taking good care of us. Reminds me tonight to show you just how much I love you.” Alex says, dropping her voice. 

Maggie’s eyebrows reaches her hairline, her smile disappearing beneath Alex’s mouth. 

“Mom? Mama?” Mara shouts from the kitchen “Grandma says to tone it down, whatever that means.” 

Alex laugh into Maggie’s shoulder, looking over at their daughter setting the timer on the oven. Mara comes back to the couple with the Ipad in hands and two cute pouches. Eliza waves from the screen with a knowing glare. 

“Hi, girls! Just wanted to reassure you that Mara didn’t make the mac and cheese herself. I had Kara dropped it in earlier.” Eliza informs them, ignoring Mara’s indignant scoff. 

“Thank you, mom. You didn’t have to.” Alex replies before reaching to Mara, pulling her into her lap. “You neither, babygirl.” 

Maggie smiles at her step-mom, wondering when Eliza had the time to make her famous mac and cheese when the whole family came over for brunch in Midvale. Mara shrugs shyly at Alex, giving them the pouches. Maggie takes the small blue one, curious for what was in it. 

“I just wanted to tell you how much I love you.” Mara says, encouraging them to open their gifts. 

Alex reaches around to open her green pouch, Maggie imitating her. Her smile widens when a colorful handmade woven bracelet falls in her palm. Maggie gasps in concert with Alex, her wife lifting her own bracelet, her thumb tracing the orange, yellow and red strings. 

“Look, baby.” Maggie says uselessly, Alex already looking at the green, lilac and blue bracelet. “You’re getting really good at this, Mar. Come here.” 

Mara smiles happily at them, beaming and jumping out of her chair to help Maggie put her bracelet on. Maggie kisses her pink hair before her daughter goes back to Alex to do the same. Eliza explains them how Mara carefully chose the colors. 

“We love it, babygirl, thank you!” Alex tells Mara “I’m never taking it off.” 

“Me neither.” Maggie promises “You’ll lose streets creds.” Maggie teases her wife. 

Alex pretends to swat her shoulder, grabbing her hand instead to drop a kiss on the back of it. 

“Worth it.” she replies, shrugging and winking at her. 

Their alarm system suddenly beeps loudly through the house and Maggie frowns, before chuckling as she oversees a bit of smoke coming out of the oven. 

“That’s my cue.” she declares before standing up “I have to salvage dinner now, Eliza. Thank you for helping out Mara.” 

“I swear I put it at the right temperature!” Mara exclaims as Eliza shakes her head in laughter “I didn’t use my powers either!” 

Alex watches her daughter follow Maggie in the kitchen as she opens the window and the oven door. 

“Family emergency, mom.” Alex jokes, turning back toward the screen. 

“Thank God for Maggie in your household.” Eliza teases back before smiling at her daughter “Go keep an eye on your girls, Alexandra. I’ll see you all in a couple of weeks.” 

“You will. Happy Mother’s day, mom.” Alex says, sending a virtual kiss to her Eliza. 

They hang up and Alex takes a moment to herself, welcoming the now familiar feeling of pure happiness in her heart. 

“Alex, come in here, your daughter is on fire!” Maggie shouts. 

Years ago, Alex would have fallen for that bad joke, but now, she simply rolls her eyes and walks up to her family messing around in the kitchen. Maggie is holding the pan while Mara is tiptoeing over it, two balls of fire in each of her palms. 

“It was mama’s idea!” she rushes to says, her wide gray eyes looking at her, waiting to be admonish. 

“I bet it was.” Alex simply retorts, messing with Mara’s hair “Go to your room babygirl, underneath your bed, there’s a small gift waiting for you.” 

Maggie smiles at them, silently enjoying the confusion on their daughter’s face. 

“For me? But it’s Mother’s day.” Mara points out. 

“True. But you’re all the gift that we need, sweetie and it’s because of you we’re mothers. So, go open it. We’ll be waiting.” Maggie assures. 

The girl doesn’t need to be told twice, running up the stairs. Alex chuckles as Maggie put the pan down on the counter. Alex doesn’t waste a second, surrounding Maggie with her arms, kissing her cheek. 

“Al, I’m still wearing oven mittens.” 

“I know, you’re sexy with them.” Alex mutters against the skin of her neck. 

Maggie laughs and turns around in her arms, the oven mittens resting over Alex’s shoulders. 

“You think she’ll like it?” Alex murmurs. 

“You kidding? She’s getting a gift a few weeks before her birthday. Plus, you, Lena and Winn worked hard on making inflammables soccer and basketball. We’ll be playing for hours after dinner.” Maggie reassures, kissing Alex’s crinkle away. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Alex says against Maggie’s lips “I’m looking forward to the rest of our lives together. The three of us.” 

Maggie inhales deeply, nodding at her words. 

“I love you. Forever.” 


End file.
